Highschool
by Danni-Kibou
Summary: Sakura was happy. But one thing ruins that, and will continue to ruin it until he has her for himself.   That one thing is Uchiha Sasuke. SakuraxHidan
1. Hello there

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**_

"Sakura, Get up!" Yelled a deep voice. My closed eyes twitched in annoyance.

"The Hell, Pein? It's Sunday!" I yelled back hoarsely. I put my head under my pillow.

"Yeah, yesterday it was! Today's Monday bitch! Get up or get hit!" Pein yelled back. I turned over and opened my eyes but squinted a bit. Once they adjusted to the sunlight, I forced myself up out of my comfortable bed and ran my hand through my long pink and black hair. I looked at the clock that was right next to my bed sitting on a simple nightstand.

'_6:32,' _My eyes twitched once again in annoyance and a scowl rested upon my lips. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to yell but all that came out was a yawn. I hated it when that happened because after a yawn I always forget what I was about to say.

"Sakura get your ass up!" I heard Pein yell again.

"Shut the hell up already! I'm up! Question is, what the hell are you doing up? Banging your girlfriend all night should've left you _**DRAINED**_!" I yelled back at him. A smirk appeared on my face but quickly disappeared once I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My door busted upon and there stood a blazing orange haired man and his eyes were a dark purple color. I started to back up.

"N-now Pein…Let's not get hasty…" I said cautiously. I know he gets kind of mad when I talk about his _'personal affairs.'_ Pein was my biological brother. I was living at his place now, ever since my mom died and my father went to war. He was a year older than me, 17 years old, and as siblings we always fought and hit each other and had _serious_ fights.

He smirked. He pulled up the collar on his black jacket a bit. He was wearing the school uniform but with the light blue shirt unbuttoned a little and his dark blue pants slightly sagging.

"Now, Now Sakura-chan… I'm not going to hit you. You're just going to have to eat Konan's cooking." He said in a serious tone. My eyes widened.

"Pein, Please. I am BEGGING you. Don't make me eat it!" I said. Konan was Pein's girlfriend of 6 months now. She was a nice girl and all but a horrible cook. I could smell today she was going to make, what smelled like, fried socks and mustard.

"Get dressed." He said walking out the room. My head dropped and I walked into the bathroom. I proceeded to take my daily shower. I got my citrus fruit scented body wash and continued to prepare my shower. I stripped off my clothes one garment at a time.

We lived in the west side of my town, Konoha. Yeah…I said my town because my organization, the Akatsuki…well my brother's organization and I basically rule this town. No gangs have beaten us yet, which I find very boring. I'm just waiting for a couple new, preferably strong, bastards to come and put up a good fight.

Once I got out of my thoughts I saw black stuff heading down the drain which scared me a little, but I soon noticed what it was.

"Crap," My hair dye. I shrugged and continued to take my shower. I knew I didn't have time to re-dye my hair so I decided to go natural for today. I hated my pink hair that's why I put streaks in my hair since Pein wouldn't let me dye all of it black. It was _naturally _pink, that's what I hated about it. I got out the shower and looked in the mirror. My emerald eyes were sparkling from the light of the bulbs above the mirror, my pink plump lips complimented my milky white skin. My cheeks were red from the heat of the shower and it made me look like I was blushing.

"Hm…I am kind of pretty." I said aloud smirking. My long wet hair was falling over my shoulders which annoyed me so I knew I had to get in my room and blow dry.

"I should just cut all this crap off," I said to myself.

I picked up the bottle of hair dye and furrowed my pink eyebrows.

"Pein, next time don't buy me the cheap ass hair dye!" I yelled as I threw the bottle at the wall. I grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around me. I was careful to step over the bottle I threw before exiting the bathroom. I was twiddling with my hair before I bumped into something big.

"Ne? Pinky! You got your hair back!" A loud voice said. I looked up at the tall figure and scowled. He had dark blue hair and shark like features. Weird dude.

"Don't call me that, Kisame." I hissed at him. Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the most annoying people to me in the Akatsuki.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me up!" I said loudly to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"You're naked; I'm 13 inches and haven't had a decent play toy in a while, and if I touch you well…you do the math." He said. I scowled and got up on my own. I walked to my room to get dressed. In my room I found a white haired guy and sighed.

"Hidan, get the hell out my room."I said crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame. He put his arms behind his head and plopped down on my bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" He asked me. I walked over to him and ruffled his silver colored hair. He scowled at me.

"Woman, Fucking hell, I swear if you do that again-"He started but me not caring, interrupted him.

"Do you guys always have to come over when I get out of the shower?" I asked him as I sat next to his laying form on the bed. I crossed my legs and looked at him. He smoothed back his hair.

"Out Hida-kun." I said to him. He smirked and grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I tried to push him away but his grip was too strong so I lied on top of him.

"Just so you know your shirt is now wet." I said. He looked confused at me and I smirked. I wriggled out of his hold and wringed out my wet hair on his shirt.

"Is that any way to treat your fucking boyfriend, _Honey_?" He asked me, venom dripping of the word honey.

"For me it is, _Sweetheart_." I said back to him, with the same venom dripping off the word sweetheart. As a couple we just hated mushy names like that. For me it was Saku, Saku-chan or Sakura. For him it's Hida, Hida-kun (Only I can call him that) or Hidan. Anyway, our relationship is going fine. The only person who doesn't approve of it is Pein, Mr. Overprotective.

"Now get out and find something interesting to do."I said while getting off the bed, heading toward my dresser. I heard him 'Humph' a little and get off my bed.

"I was planning on doing something in here, and it had a lot to do with you screaming my na-"

"Get Out, you pervert!"I threw a shirt at him. He chuckled a little and walked out of my room.

"Yo! Pein! Is Konan cooking fucking socks or something? Damn, that shit stinks!" Hidan yelled while walking down the hall. I smiled a bit.

I shut the door and locked it.

"…He needs a new hobby."

_**XxHidaSakuHidaSakuHidaSakuxX**_

I soon stepped in front of my mirror and looked at my uniform. A simple light blue uniform shirt, buttoned all the way up, a mid-thigh length dark blue, creased skirt that showed off my long, slender toned legs. I had on dark blue socks and instead of the normal uniform shoes I was wearing regular white tennis shoes.

"Hm…Pretty good." I said aloud. I tied my pink locks up in a high ponytail leaving some of my bangs to hang over my eyes. I grabbed some of my essentials and put them in my backpack.

"Saku-chan! Stop taking so fucking long!" I heard Hidan yell to me from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I put on some lip gloss and left out the room. I went downstairs and saw most of the Akatsuki there. Konan looked at me and frowned a bit.

"Saku! Why are you looking so proper? Come here!" Konan said as she dragged me to the bathroom. I hissed in protest when she started unbuttoning my shirt a little, by about 3 buttons and messing up my perfect ponytail, pulling it out and letting my hair flow down my back and over my shoulders. She dragged me out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Konan! I'm not going to school like-"

We stopped in the living room and I stumbled a little. I grabbed my other arm nervously (Like This: L|). Most of the Akatsuki was here already.

"She's not going to school like that." Pein said stepping up and crossing his arms. Hidan looked like he was going to say; "…I like it! Just make the skirt shorter…A LOT shorter."

But Instead, This came out;

"I agree with Pein, I don't want her fucking going out like that either. I don't want all of those pansy ass boys thinking she's some easy girl, Like Karin or whatever. Even though it is damn sexy…." He mumbled the last part, but I'm sure besides me Konan and Pein heard him because Konan giggled and Pein glared at him. Pein turned around and glared at Konan. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Ok, _Pein-sama_."Konan said. She buttoned up my shirt by 1 button and brushed her fingers through my long pink hair to make it straighter. She made it so that there was a bang on the left side of my face.

"Better." Pein said while heading out of the door. I smiled and looked down. My bust was bigger than I thought.

'_**B-cup to a C-cup! Yes!'**_My inner voice screamed in my head. I smirked a bit and walked out the door.

Hidan threw me a black helmet and motioned for me to come over to him. I smirked and walked over.

"So, I guess I'm riding with you today?" I asked. He smiled and looked at his watch. He sighed and held his silver rosary. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds. He brought his rosary up to his face and mouthed a couple of words.

"Hm, Dude…what's up with you and you're religion?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and let go of his pendant, letting it fall to his bare chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Hidan, button up your shirt…I don't want these whores fawning over you." Hidan smirked. His shirt was only buttoned halfway

"Is my little Saku-chan getting jealous?" Hidan said as he moved toward me. I slipped my helmet on before he could come close to my face. He frowned.

"Why be jealous when I have you already?" I said starting to get on the motorcycle. Hidan hopped on in front of me and put his helmet on. He started the motorcycle as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You ready, babe?" He asked, his voice muffled through the helmet.

"Yeah…Lets go." I said. The wind was soon flying through my pink hair as I leaned on Hidan's back. I almost fell asleep, taking in his scent. He smelt of metal and roses. I smiled. About 20 minutes later we came to a stop. I was so close to falling asleep.

"Sakura, you have to let me go so I can get off the bike." Hidan stated taking off his helmet, revealing his unusual moonlit white hair, though I can't be one to talk. I let go and took my helmet off and placed it on the seat. I stuck my arms up.

"Lift me." I said. Hidan rolled his eyes and smirked. He lifted me bridal style. I giggled a bit until he set me down. I stood next to him as we waited for the rest of the Akatsuki to come. Pein and the rest pulled up in the Tuxedo Black Ford Expedition 2011 that my dad brought him for his birthday. I ignored them fussing and getting out of the car and walked in the school entrance with Hidan.

"You think there's any newbies?" Hidan shrugged at my question and put his arm around my shoulders.

"If they try and flirt with you they're going to fucking die." Hidan said.

"What if they're girls?"

"What if they're lesbians?"

"What if I'm into that?"

"That's hot…Threesome." I giggled at that.

"You know I'm still a Virgin." I said.

He frowned.

"I'm planning to change that really soon." He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We continued to walk down the hall. A flash of blonde hair came running toward me.

"Saku-chan!" The person yelled. Their voice was kind of scratchy.

"Naruto!" I said, surprised. He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked up to me with his baby blue eyes.

"Sasuke's coming back!" My eyes widened at that. Sasuke had been gone for a good 3 years.

"Woah…Seriously? Itachi hadn't told Pein about it…" I mumbled the last part. Naruto held my waist tighter and nuzzled his head into my shirt. I scratched my chin until I felt Naruto suddenly jerked away from me. I looked to see Hidan scowling at Naruto and Naruto frowning at Hidan. Hidan let go of Naruto and came back over to me. I looked at him and frowned.

"Hida-kun…That's mean." I crossed my arms and walked over to Naruto. I stuck my hand out to help him up. He grabbed it and I pulled him up while staggering back a little. I bumped into Hidan who was now behind me and he snaked his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey! You two! No showing affection in the hallways!" Yelled a voice. Hidan and I turned around to see a certain red eyed teacher.

"Gomen, Kurenai-sensei , It won't happen again." I quickly apologized and pulled Hidan's arms from around my waist. Kurenai nodded and continued down the crowded hallway.

"Fuck her. Matter of fact…I've never met this Sasuke kid before. Who the hell is he?" Hidan asked and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about him. He's not that important." I lied. I turned to look back to Naruto but he was already gone.

"Well I guess it's time we get to class." I said while grabbing Hidan's rosary and dragged him along.

"Dammit! Don't do that!"

"Fuck you."

"Now? Geez Saku-chan…I didn't know you were that freaky." I stopped and punched him over his head.

"Gyah! Dammit, bitch!" Hidan hissed. I grabbed his rosary again and pulled it harshly.

" Don't call me a bitch, asshole."

_**Is This A Good Way To Start Off The Story? Lol But Plz Review! There Will Be Drama Later In The Story!**_


	2. I can't believe he's back

Disclaimer: Just Because I Don't Own Naruto, Doesn't Give You The Right To Tease Me…Fuck Off… ~Sulks In Corner~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sakura sat in her English class with tired glazed eyes.

'_Ugh…I hate English…'_ She thought to herself.

"Sakura!" She jumped at the sound of her name. She flipped her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Huh?" The people in the front of the class looked back at her and some even snickered a bit. She rolled her eyes and scowled at them, causing some of them to avert their eyes from her.

"Haruno, I swear…If you don't pay attention I'll have to fail you." He said as he rubbed his tan cheeks tiredly.

"Iruka-sensei, C'mon that's not fair." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his dark chocolate eyes and turned back to face the board, continuing the lesson. Sakura leaned back in her seat and let out an exasperated sigh.

'_Why don't I ever skip this class?'_ Sakura thought to herself while closing her eyes. She cracked her eyes open and shifted her eyes over to Naruto, who was half asleep on his desk. A vein popped in Sakura's head.

"…Why does he get to sleep and not get in trouble?" She mumbled quietly to herself. She flicked a pencil over to Naruto's head but sadly missed. Naruto heard the pencil flick over his desk and slowly sat up. He looked at Sakura tiredly.

"Ne? Saku-chan?" Naruto mumbled quietly, his tired blue eyes glazed over. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"When's Sasuke suppose to get here?" She whispered to him. He looked at her and rested his chin in his palm.

"I didn't know you were so interested in him," Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Still got feelings for him?" Sakura let out a little 'eep' sound and blushed a little. She averted her emerald green eyes away from his shining blue ones.

"No…don't even mention such a thing." She shook her head slightly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered to her, reaching over to move her hair out of her face. "I know you…you still like him." Sakura shot her head up and blushed.

"I-I do not…" Sakura fibbed terribly, it was almost laughable. Naruto gave Sakura a look.

"Ok… I guess I still do…but just a little bit…" Sakura whispered. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, Sakura-chan…" Naruto wagged his finger side to side. "Have fun explaining this to Hidan, he's gonna be pissed."

Sakura opened her mouth to give a statement but clamped it back shut when she heard a cough from the front of the classroom. She and Naruto looked up to see Iruka scowling at them.

"Anything you would like to explain to the class? Sakura, Naruto?" Sakura shook her head.

"No…we're cool." Naruto said coolly, tapping a pencil on his desk. Iruka sighed and turned back around, continuing the lesson once more. Naruto looked over to Sakura.

"He won't be pissed because he's not going to find out…" Sakura stated quietly.

* * *

_**XxHidaSakuHidaSakuHidaSakuxX**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and hours turned into periods. Sakura was sitting in her 4th period class, Math. She sat with a content look on her face. She adored math. The end of class was nearing and Sakura was still intent on finishing this last problem. The bell rung loudly just as she finished her equation.

"Students you are dismissed, pass your papers to the front of the class." The teacher said.

"Hai, Asuma- sensei. " The class said in unison. Asuma scratched through his black hair.

"Sakura?"Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She turned around to see Asuma with a _blu cigarette_ in his mouth.

"Ne?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't seem as focused as you usually are today," Asuma blew out the smoke that was filling his mouth. "Anything wrong?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm Ok," Sakura said coolly. "Just thinking about my dad, wondering how he's doing…" Sakura lied.

"Oh…I'm sure he's fine Sakura. He's a strong man, you don't have a thing to worry about." Asuma assured. Sakura's dad and Asuma go way back to middle school. They've been very close friends, and still are.

Sakura gave him a smile and collected her stuff. She walked out into the hallway.

"Sakura?" Sakura scowled.

" I swear if someone calls my name again I'm changing it to-," She turned around. "Sasuke?"

"Nice name, how'd you come up with it?" Sasuke smirked a bit. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha…very funny Sasuke." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sasuke noticed the lack of the '-kun' usually stated at the end of his name and frowned.

"Hm…We're not using the 'kun' anymore?" Sakura smirked.

"Guess not." She stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura dropped her books on his feet. His eyes widened.

"Sakura! Geez!" Sasuke hissed in pain. Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You done?" She asked while giving a small smile. Sasuke nodded and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. He was caught off guard but shortly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good to see you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

"Good to see you too, Sakura." Sakura pulled away and crossed her arms.

"I give you a _kun_ and you give me a blank? What the hell?" Sakura's pink eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Oh my deepest apologies, Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke bowed to her and grabbed her peach colored hand, kissing it softly. Sakura blushed slightly and turned away.

"Ne? Saku-chan!" Came a voice from behind her. Sakura turned around to see a fuming Hidan glaring at Sasuke. Hidan smoothed back his silver moonlit hair.

"Oh, Hida-kun!" Sakura said surprised snatching her hand out of Sasuke's. She turned to Hidan and wrapped one arm around his back and Hidan wrapped his arms around her shoulders, protectively. Hidan was scowling at Sasuke and Sasuke was glaring back at him, his onyx eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. Sakura noticed the tension between the two and tried to ease it.

"Uh, Hidan this is my old friend Sasuke," Sakura stated gulping a bit when Sasuke frowned and eyed her. "And Sasuke, this is my boyfriend Hidan." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Sasuke smirked and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what's your fucking deal?" Hidan asked angrily through his clenched teeth. Sakura could tell that Hidan already didn't like Sasuke.

"Nothing, just thought Sakura could have done better." Sasuke said while walking off. Hidan's eyes widened and he let go of Sakura. He clenched his fists and dropped his bag, starting off toward Sasuke. Sakura quickly caught him in a loose full nelson hold. She was having a really hard time hold him back since he was taller and stronger.

"Hidan, don't!" He tried to shake loose but Sakura tightened her hold.

"Hidan calm down, just-"

"That bitch! I don't like that whore! Fuck him! Now I know why Itachi never mentions him, dumb ass faggot!" Hidan continued to rant on about how much he hated Sasuke. By that time I was already off to my next class. When I left Hidan He was still mumbling about how he was going to 'stab that Uchiha' and 'bite out his throat'.

'_Yep…Its going to be a very long year….' _Sakura thought while heading to her next class. Little did she know that a certain raven haired student was watching from around the corner.

"Hm…Boyfriend huh? We can't have that," His onyx eyes glinted a somewhat red color. "We can't have that at all."

* * *

_**And…..Scene! I Seriously did Not Like This Chapter It Scared The Happiness Outah Me And The Awkwardness Moseyed Its Way On In o-o….Anywho…Please Review! I Call Him Father Will Be Updated…Probably Within The Next Few Hours Or Tuhmarrow..**_

_**Review-I Love You O-o**_

_**Critique- Exellente.!**_

_**Flame-Fuck Off…**_


	3. Great, Sasuke has a plan

_**Disclaimer: To Hell With It…~Hands Microphone Over To Pein~ You Say It…I'll Just Go Into The Corner…**_

_**Pein: Danii-chan Does Not Own Naruto Or Any Of Its Inhabitants.**_

_**Danii: Ughh…Don't Remind Me…**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Hidan, stop being a whore about this!" Sakura loudly said over the roar of the motorcycle. Hidan sucked his teeth.

"Tch. Tell him don't be a bitch!" Hidan said equally loudly. Sakura sighed and laid her helmeted head on his back. "I don't know why you're letting him get to you." Hidan was silent at that. Sakura raised her head a little.

"Hidan?" Sakura asked, concerned. The loud vroom of the motorcycle slowly came to a stop at a curb. Hidan flicked the brake and stood, taking his helmet off. He turned around, but something wasn't quite right. His eyes.

"Hidan…what's wrong?" Sakura got off of the motorcycle and took her helmet off too. She shook out her pink hair and soon felt two arms encircle her form. Her eyes widened in surprise, but soon went back to their normal shape.

"Sakura…" Hidan whispered in the crook of her neck. "I'm afraid to lose you…You're my fuckin' everything…" Sakura stood there astounded. She had never heard or seen Hidan like this. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to be…" Sakura nuzzled into him. "Because you won't." Hidan started to run his hands through Sakura's long silky hair.

"C'mon..." Hidan pulled away. "We gotta get you home before Pein has a bitch-fit." His normal mood was slowly returning. "Let's go." He pulled his helmet over his head and hopped on the motorcycle. Sakura followed the suit. She wrapped her arms around his waist, signaling that she was ready to go. The motorcycle boomed throughout the empty road.

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

"So he is?" Pein looked up from the program he was watching on TV. Sakura sighed and nodded. She plopped down next to Pein on the living room couch. She laid her head in his lap. He continued to look at TV as he stroked Sakura's long hair.

"Tell me what to do!" Sakura whined. Pein sighed and threw his head back.

"Listen," Pein looked down at Sakura. "I'm not a girl."

"Yeah…I figured that with how hard you bang Konan." Sakura hit his chest softly while looking into space. Pein scowled.

"You know I hate it when-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm busy." Sakura got up and walked toward the phone on the other side of the living room, with every step, the luscious white carpet tickled her feet. It's been a while since Sakura resorted to _this_. Sakura picked up the phone and hesitated to dial the number. Her slender fingers froze at the '2' button.

"Jeez, Just call her already! I can smell your anxiety from all the way over here!" Pein yelled slightly. Sakura whipped her head around and glared at him. Pein wasn't fazed.

'_Ok Sakura…You can do this!'_ She thought to herself. Small beads of sweat rolled down her face as she dialed the numbers. She put the phone up to her ear and waited.

"_Hello?"_ Came a voice. Sakura sighed.

"Ino its Sakura," Sakura sat in the black leather chair that was next to the phone. "I need to talk to you."

"_About what?"_ Ino questioned. Sakura ran her free hand through her bubblegum colored hair.

"Sasuke."

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was now near 10:00 and Sasuke stalked down to the intersection of Misa Lane and Maru Street. He soon saw the person he was looking for. He kept walking, his feet tapping ever so slightly.

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted. A woman like figure turned around, her long hair whirling ever so slightly.

"Hm…So you did come after all…" She walked up to him and traced pale finger up and down his chest, as if trying to undo his zipper. "Need some _'help'_ tonight?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked.

"Yeah…" Karin leaned up to kiss him but Sasuke blocked her kiss. He ran his hands through her red hair. "-but not _that_ kind of help." Karin frowned.

"Then," Her red eyes stared up at him. "What kind of help?" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you familiar with Hidan, Of the Akatsuki?" Karin nodded. "He has something that I want." Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Seduce him." Karin's eyes widened then narrowed. She smiled a bit. She heard a something hard drop on the ground. Her eyes widened. Sasuke smirked. He bent down to pick the object.

".45 Caliber…A beauty is it not?" Sasuke asked, stroking the top of the gun.

"I-is it-?" Sasuke smirked.

"Loaded? Why yes it is." Sasuke got a wicked grin on his face. Karin took a step back.

"I-I don't think I can do this…What are you going to do if a cant seduce him?" Sasuke smirked again. "Kill him." Karin took another step back.

"You love me don't you?" Karin's eyes widened at this. She nodded rapidly.

"Yes! More than anything!" Karin exclaimed slightly. Sasuke slipped the gun back into his pocket. He hugged Karin and kissed her neck softly. Karin blushed.

"I'll do it." Karin moaned softly. Sasuke felt lust over coming him and pushed her into a brick wall. He smashed his lips against hers and grinded a bit onto her. He pulled away for air.

"I thought you said you didn't need _help_ tonight." Karin stated cockily. Sasuke frowned a bit.

"Don't get smart. This is your payback for your help." Sasuke kissed down her neck and bit down slightly on her shoulder.

'_I will have Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought, soon interrupted by Karin's moaning. He frowned slightly while slipping off her top. _'Then I won't have to play with this whore any longer.'_

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura twiddled with her hair as she read her book_ Thirst_. She sat on the couch in the living room

"…Fuck. Why the hell wouldn't she just-" Sakura's words were interrupted by the phone's sudden ring. She eyed the phone confused. She looked at the digital clock next to the TV.

'_11:06…What the-?'_ Sakura scowled.

"Who the fuck is calling Sakura! Answer the God damned phone!" Pein yelled hoarsely from upstairs.

"Shut Up!" Sakura yelled back. "Hoe…" Sakura mumbled. She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"What?" Sakura slightly yelled into the phone.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hidan?"

"You sleep?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" She asked. She heard Hidan chuckle and a few other voices in the background.

"You wanna come hang with me and the guys?" Hidan slurred.

"It's a school night and you're drunk…" Sakura sighed, sitting down in the leather chair next to the phone.

"N-no! No we're not!" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Then she heard a click.

"Fuck this…" She started to head toward the stairwell. She heard the phone ring again. She scowled.

"Screw off!" She yelled at the phone. Throwing her book at it, she successfully knocked it off of the hook. She mumbled a very colorful string of words as she walked up the stairs.

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

Hidan stood up on the table.

"Dare me?" He asked, smirking. A blonde man nodded rapidly, taking out his cellular device.

"Remember Dei-dara…! You a-and Sasori," Hidan pointed to a red head. "Owe m-me 47 dollars each! I-If I do this!" Hidan stood at the edge of the table. He got ready to flip backwards but soon lost his balance and fell face first onto the wooden floor.

"Shit..!" He screamed, his face still on the floor. He rolled on his back and held his face.

"Damn…!" Hidan yelled. "Why did I do that?" Deidara smirked and took out his phone. Deidara got up wobbly and zoomed in on Hidan's face. It was a big red mark across his forehead.

"Dog…T-this is going straight on the school homepa-age!" Deidara hiccupped and laughed. Sasori let out a small chuckle.

"I fu-uckin dare you!" Hidan hiccupped and scowled. The doorbell soon rung.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan slurred. Deidara got up and wobbled toward the door. He opened it and his eyes widened at the female at the door.

"Is Hidan there?"

_**x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Yeahh…Uhm… Anyhow…Uhmm Yea..I Hope You Enjoyed.**_

_**~REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER~**_

_**CacheTheeRat: Review! I'll Be In The Nexx Fhuccin Chappah! Yeahh!**_


	4. Huh ? What's she planning ?

"Fuck no." Sakura stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Deidara, minding his own business reading a poem book, looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye while flipping a page.

"What the fuck is this?" Sakura pointed to the computer screen. Deidara shot his head up and put his finger over his lips.

"Shut up! We're in the library!" Deidara tried to shush her. Sakura motioned with her pale finger for him to come over to her.

"What is this shit?" She spoke in a hushed tone. Deidara eyed the computer screen carefully and his eyes widened.

'_Fuck.'_ He thought.

"Well?" Sakura's impatience was growing with every second. Deidara looked into her fierce green eyes and gulped.

"H-How do you know that I had something to do with it?" Deidara sat back in his seat triumphantly.

"Because you're the only idiot I know that would put his number on crap like this." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. Soon she turned back to the computer and snarled.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? Better yet," Sakura jerked Deidara's head by his silky blonde hair to look at the computer screen. The light soon started to burn his eyes. "Who the fuck is she?" She pointed to the red haired girl in the photo, sitting on Hidan's lap, her face in great pleasure.

Deidara smiled sheepishly.

"Well, uh, I-" Sakura scowled and pushed him away, because of his annoying stuttering.

"Yeesh, Hasty…Like brother like sister. I don't even think I want to meet your dad, if he's anything like you and Pein." Deidara mumbled. Sakura paid him no mind. Just then the bell had rung.

"Lunch!" Sakura yelled, jumping up like a maniac, knocking her chair down in the process. Deidara looked at her as if she were crazy. She doesn't look like she had just seen Hidan with a random girl.

"Sakura-" Deidara started.

"Dei-kun, just because Hidan was with some loose whore isn't going to ruin my day." Sakura gathered her things. She turned back to him, her green eyes burning a hole through his visible deep blue one.

"Ne, Can I borrow 5 bucks?" Deidara was stunned. Reluctant to do so, he pulled a 10 out of his pocket.

"I only have 10 but I can get change from-"He didn't have time to finish, for Sakura had already snatched it out of his hand.

"Thanks!" Sakura jogged away, her pink hair flowing behind her.

"H-Hey! You're going to pay me back right?" Deidara called.

Sakura exited the library.

"Right?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

At lunch Hidan sat down, sighing. Deidara looked at him.

"So?" The blonde pestered. Hidan looked toward him with his fuchsia eyes.

"Fuck off, Blondie." Hidan scowled at him. Deidara chuckled.

"She knows," At this, Hidan's eyes widened. "But-"

"But?" Hidan was at the edge of his seat. Deidara cocked an eyebrow at Hidan before continuing. "She acted like it didn't bother her."

Hidan let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuuckkk." He dragged the curse word on, smoothing back his silver hair. Deidara stared at Hidan and shook his head.

'_She has a plan. I just know it.' _Deidara thought to himself. He knew Sakura wouldn't just let this go.

"Guess who?" A pair of smooth pale hands laid themselves over Hidan's eyes. Hidan smirked.

"Is it Saku?" Sakura smiled and slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dei-kun," Sakura started. "-mind if I steal him away for a moment?" Sakura asked. Deidara nodded.

"Sure, Sasori and Kakuzu are coming over here anyway," Deidara looked behind him. Sasori looked at Deidara and frowned. He mouthed _'You suck.' _Sasori wanted to pester Hidan with questions also.

Sakura got up from Hidan's lap and pulled him up from his seat.

"Babe," Hidan was getting annoyed by Sakura jerking him harshly out of the cafeteria. "What are we do-" He didn't have time to finish because Sakura crashing her lips against his was more than enough to shut him up. He leaned more into the kiss, enjoying Sakura's soft moans, until they needed to pull apart for air.

"H-Hidan," Sakura looked into his eyes. "Can I come over tonight?"

Hidan was shocked by this, but he soon became smug.

"Why?" He asked. Sakura traced over his chest with her finger.

"So we can," Sakura pressed her body against his and leaned up to his ear. "-_play a game_."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. She pulled away from him and led him back into the cafeteria. Still mesmerized from the earlier moments, once Hidan got into his chair he immediately sunk into it. Sakura sat down next to him and merely looked down at her lap.

'_D-Did I really just do that?'_ She thought to herself.

"Sakura," Came a voice she knew all too well.

"Yes big brother?" She asked innocently. He scowled at her.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He asked suddenly. Sakura's breathing halts.

"We…Erm-"

"We talked about a game." Hidan's voice came about, shocking Sakura. Pein looked toward Hidan then Sakura. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes! A game!" Sakura answered quickly. It wasn't the whole truth, but hey, it wasn't a lie either.

Pein glared at Hidan then continued to eat his burger. Sakura leaned back in her seat and sighed.

_And what a game it's going to be._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"S-Sakura-chan," Sakura looks toward a stuttering blue haired girl before choosing a very small garment and showing it to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hinata-chan," Sakura looks at another garment. "I'm positive." A blonde comes next to Hinata and pushes a blue garment to her chest.

"I'm pretty sure forehead's positive Hinata." Sakura nods in agreement. "You should start trying to impress Naruto. Buy something while we're here.

"Ino's right Hinata-chan." Sakura continued looking through racks.

"B-but g-girls," Hinata stuttered, her lavender eyes focused on her pale twiddling fingers. "A-A lingerie store?" Sakura shrugged.

"I want to look sexy tonight for my _sweetie-pie_." Sakura smirked at the name. She soon found a small black glittery set.

"Ino! This is the one!" Sakura exclaimed, holding it up proudly. It sparkled in the light.

"Ah! Sakura! So pretty!" Ino fawned over the lingerie set, her baby blue eyes basically sparkling. Sakura smiled proudly at her choice.

_I hope he enjoys._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura slipped on the lingerie she bought earlier today. She spun around looking at herself, checking her most important areas; Breast, Butt, and Face.

She smiled and slipped on her long black overcoat and silver heels. Slipping what looked like pictures and keys into her pockets. She smiled and exited her bedroom.

"Pein!" She called heading down the stairs. Her heels silver clacked down the stairs and across the floor until she got to the living room.

"What?" Pein answered.

"Can I borrow the truck?" She asked.

"Why are you wearing heels?" He countered. She shrugged.

"I wanted to wear them to Ino's." Sakura lied as she held her hands out.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"I have my permit." He looked at Sakura.

"When did you-? " He sighs,"-Keys are in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Sakura hopped into the kitchen. She grabbed the keys and headed for the front door.

"Don't ruin the car, and don't get arrested." Pein called. Her eyebrow twitched.

"You don't even care if I'm safe or not?" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, that too."

Sakura rolled her eyes and exited the house, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door for support. Her legs were shaking.

"Ok Sakura," She looked up, determination in her deep green eyes. "You can do this." Unlocking the car with the automatic lock, she entered. She soon felt something strange, but shrugged it off. She slid the keys into the ignition, shifted the vehicle to drive. Hearing the engine turning over, she pulled off.

_**x-x-x-x**_

_Damn._

Hidan hopped out of bed and when he hears a knock on his door.

"How can I forget when my own fucking girlfriend is coming over?" Hidan ran into the bathroom to check his hair. He smoothed it back hurriedly and checked his breath. Taking a small swig of mouth wash, he spits it out into the bathroom sink. He sniffed his underarms then sprayed cologne on himself. He coughed a bit. He runs back to his room to get a clean shirt. He sees a dark blue lightly striped one hanging on his closet door. He slips it on and buttons it halfway. He checks in the mirror and nods in approval. He hears 2 more knocks on his door.

_`-'Sakura…'_

3 knocks came about.

'_Sakura…'_

Hidan raced toward the door and swung it open. He was soon met with a silver gun barrel pointing straight between his eyes.

'_Ok, Not Sakura.'_

"Listen to me," He got a look at the person. A man that looked mummified. "My name is Dosu, and if you do not follow my orders, I will not hesitate to kill you." Hidan smirked. Dosu's brown eyes widened. Within 5 seconds Dosu found himself pinned on the ground.

"Yeah, Now it's my turn," Hidan kicked the door closed and rammed Dosu's head into the wooden floor of his apartment. "What are you here for?" Hidan asked. Dosu just grunted in response. Hidan chuckled.

"If I were you I would answer, I could kill you right now if I wanted." Hidan says. Dosu chuckles.

"No you wouldn't." Hidan scowls.

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you want to see your girlfriend again, I suggest you let me go." Dosu says smugly. Hidan clenches his teeth and slams his head into the ground.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan started to hear the wooden floor crack from the impact Dosu's head was making with it. Hidan was steaming with anger.

"Let me go, and I'll take you to her," Hidan lessens his grip on Dosu's head. "If she makes it out alive." Hidan smashed his head back into the floor. He twisted Dosu's arm behind his back and Dosu groaned in pain.

"What do you mean if she makes it out alive?" Hidan seethed. Dosu grunted.

"Answer me!" Hidan demanded. _'Fuck!' _

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Sakura knew something was up when she was heading down the street she turned off her headlights before turning the corner. She tried her best to look around for anything fishy, not noticing a car was coming up on her tail. She noticed at the last minute. . .

_**BAM!**_

The car behind Sakura makes impact with the ford.

"Fuck!" Sakura screams, but soon tries to swerve the car away from the upcoming houses. She rams her foot almost through the brake and the car suddenly tips to the side, she tries to turn the wheel but that makes it worse. The air bag is released and smacks her hard in her face. She screams in shock and pain. The car soon begins to flip, glass flying everywhere and the noise was unbearable. The car flips about 4 times and soon comes to a stop on its side. Sakura tries to get up but finds out she can't move. Her blood is flowing everywhere. Her long pink hair and peach skin was riddled with glass.

"Fuck. . ." She croaks out. "Help. . . !" She calls hoarsely, moaning in pain. He emerald eyes soon begin to lose shine and they slowly begin to droop. She soon begins to black out, but not before seeing the figure that hovers above her. It was really familiar.

'_Sasuke?' _She thinks before blacking out completely, only hearing the voice of the emergency system in her car.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Sorry It Took Me So Long To Updatee You Guys.,! Mwuahh! Hope Uu Liked.!**_


	5. Shit

_**Disclaimer-. . . .**_

_**DK- Bye. . . ~Throws Mic On The Floor~**_

_**Hidan- ~Picks Up Mic~ Bitch! Don't Just Drop The Mic! Jeez. . .**_

_**DK- ~In The Distance~ Fuck You!**_

_**Hidan- ~Scowls~ Danii-Chan Doesn't Own Naruto.**_

I awake on a soft surface, in stark contrast to my throbbing body. I hurt all over. I try to move but the pain is too great. My eyelids are heavy, but I strain to open them. I am met with a blinding light. I wince a bit. My vision is blurred. Once it clears I move my emerald orbs to identify my surroundings. The room is clad white.

The Hospital.

_At least I'm alive. . ._

I hear the beeping of a machine. Turning my head to the side I wince.

A heart monitor.

It's beeping is identical to my heart beat. I sigh.

I feel a presence in the room, also footsteps. I turn my head to the side. I see a young nurse, about 27, with short black hair. She was examining a clip board. She has dark eyes and pale skin. Her eyes eye my body and then my face. Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"You're awake!" She exclaims. I flinch at the sound of her voice. Noticing this she lowers her tone.

"Gomenasai," She looks at the clipboard once again. "You're Sakura Haruno, right?" She asks. I nod slowly. She brings her pen toward her mouth and bites on the edge of it with her pearly white teeth, as if she is thinking.

"That's right! You're Tsunade's granddaughter." She says. My eyes widen.

"Shizune. . .?" I say weakly, my voice hoarse. Her eyes light up.

"You remember me!" Her tone raises once again, but I don't mind. I smile a bit. I start to think a bit. After a moment of silence, I finally say; "What happened to me?"

She stares at me for a second and then checks her clip-board.

"It says here that you were in a car accident, and a boy who said he was your boyfriend, brought you here."

My head begins to pulse.

'_It couldn't have been Hidan, I was 15 minutes away from his house. He couldn't have known about the crash, but the last person that I think was there was-'_

"Is she ok ?" A familiar voice calls. Shizune turns to the door.

"Yes, she's fine. You can come in now."

The door knob turns and opens. Sasuke walks in. Shizune gives him a halfhearted smile.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san." She looks at him. He looks back.

"Ohayo, Shizune." They share a moment staring at each other with intensity. Shizune was the first to break the stare and turned back to me.

"I'll leave you two alone, ok?" Shizune stares at me. I nod in approval.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"What?" Pein exclaims, jumping up from the white leather couch.

"Y-Yes," The female dispatcher on the other line stutters. "Gomenasai, Nagato-sama." The dispatcher's timid voice came, but was soon cut off by Pein's booming voice.

"Where is she now?" He asks, his demanding trait showing through as always. The dispatcher gulps a bit.

"She's at. . . Na-. . . Hosp-" The line begins to break up. Pein takes the house phone away from his heavily pierced ear then looks at it. He puts it back up to his ear.

"Hello ?" He says, just to see if the dispatcher was still there. As he thought, she wasn't. The line was dead.

Pein snarls at the phone slams it back down on the hook. He gets up and begins to pace around the room, each of his steps making a slight thump on the lush white carpet.

All of a sudden, the power goes out.

Pein glares around the now dark room with his purple orbs. He is now on high alert.

"Do they really want to fuck with my house? First my sister, then my car, now my house?" Pein mumbles to himself. He begins to head toward the power box down the long hallway that leads to the garage. He eyes the cream colored walls of his home.

He feels a slight presence.

A girl.

"Young lady," He looks up at the ceiling and spots her hanging upside down from the ceiling, holding her long ebony hair with one of her hands. She jumped down from the ceiling and landed on her feet, very agile, but she may not prove a challenge to Pein. She smirks lightly.

"So this is the all-mighty Pein?" She eyes his body with her grey eyes. She gets into a fighting stance. Pein looks at her get into her stance, and chuckles slightly.

"Your stance isn't steady," Pein says. "Shame."

"What do you mean?" The girl asks. Pein just shakes his head.

"What's your name?" He asks, skipping the subject. She looks confused.

"Kin," She answered. In the blink of an eye Pein punched her harshly in the face. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She grasps her face and cries out.

Pein shakes his hand. He had obviously hit her harder than planned.

"I usually don't hit women," He walks over to her and crouches down to her form on the floor. He gets close to her now red and bloody face and whispers softly ; "But have a feeling you know where my little sister is."

He lowers himself to her ear, and barley whispers; "Ne ? Kin ?"

Her eyes widen.

"Your. . . sister?" She can barely talk because of the blow Pein made to her face. Pein gets up, gets a firm hold of her hair and begins to drag her down the hallway.

She opens her mouth to scream, but just at that moment, Pein stops dragging her form.

"Scream and I'll kill you." He says coldly. She closes her mouth, biting her lip, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Good," Pein snarls while he continues to drag her down the hall. Kin's eyes widen when she realizes she can get out of this tight situation. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a sharp blade. She grabs a portion of her hair and slices through it, releasing her from Pein's grip.

Pein feels the weight disappear. He sighs, but soon feels a heavy kick to the temple. He falters a bit and whips his head to the side. Something falls out of his eye.

"You really want to die today, don't you?" He shakes his head and drops her cut hair from his hand. He bends down and picks up the thing that fell out of his eye. A ringed contact lens.

Fear is written in her eyes, but she still stands tall. Even to Pein. He looks very menacing, seeing as though one eye looks like any eye would, but purple, but the other eye is a full purple color with dark rings going throughout it. From the iris to the edge.

"You're brave, I can tell you that much," He says, walking toward her. She holds the blade tightly in front of her.

"Stay away!" She screams. Pein winced.

"Hold your tongue," He rubs his temples. "Your voice annoys me."

She shuts her mouth.

"Now, you're going to tell me what's going on." He stalks over to her. "Whether you like it or not."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"You did it," Sakura says says. "Didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well," He closed his eyes and rose his hands. "You caught me."

He reopens his eyes, revealing his deep onyx orbs. Sakura continues to look at him. He drops his arms by his sides and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well?"

In a blink of an eye there was blood across Sasuke's pale face, her blood. He looks at Sakura's bed hoping to find her form, but he feels a small cold metal object on his neck, slightly pinching his throat. A needle.

She had ripped it out of her arm, causing the blood splatter on his face. She had clenched his chin with her small, delicate, but strong and steady hand. She forced his face upward so she could dig the needle even more into his neck. He seethes.

Then he smiles.

"So you did learn something from my brother."

Sakura presses the needle more into Sasuke's throat, this time drawing a small line of blood.

"Of course, but I didn't learn much, he was too busy kicking your ass when you challenged him. He's way stronger than you anyway, so why keep challenging him?" Sakura said smugly, hoping she struck a nerve. Sasuke scowled.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled on her arm. Sakura let out a gasp of shock and pain. He took the needle in his neck and stabbed her small hand. She yelped. He turned around and took hold of her arm. She knew exactly what was coming next. This was one of Itachi's moves.

"Since you've learned so much from my brother, you've probably seen this too." He used all of his strength and flipped her across the room and she landed on the hard marble floor. She seethed.

"Ah. . . !" She tried so hard not to scream from the pain. Her body was still aching from the crash, and it was hard for her to even get out of the bed. It was a miracle she could even get behind Sasuke that fast, let alone stand the pain of grabbing the needle in the process.

"You're not much of a challenge in you weakened state." Sasuke stares at her form, she looks paler than usual and there's blood on her hospital gown. Her usual stunning emerald eyes were now a sickly cloudy green, and her long well-kept pink hair was a mess. In short, she looked like the living dead as of now.

She stared dead into his onyx eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He begins to stalk over to her, holding his harshly bleeding neck due to him tearing out the needle. "Can't handle a little flip across a room? I would have thought your brother taught you better than that."

Sakura looks up at him.

"What do you expect from a girl that just got out of completely unexpected car crash that nearly killed her? Fucking bastard . . ." She mumbled the last part of her sentence, while struggling to get off of the floor. Sasuke stares at her, frowning.

"So what else did you plan? Because I know that you wouldn't just attack me and leave the Akatsuki alone. "She says, keeping her eyes on him, while leaning against the wall for support. He smirks.

"You're smarter than you look." He says. Sakura ignores the insult.

"And you're really, really stupid." She says. He looks at her, confused.

"What are you-" His words are soon cut by some unbearable screaming. He looks to Sakura and she is holding her hand, crying and screaming.

"You sneaky bitch!" He seethed through clenched teeth. She smirks and continues. He ran over and hit the back of her neck, slowly, knocking her out. He picks her up and puts her back into the bed, throwing the covers over her to shield her bloody frame from the nurses.

"They shouldn't notice that she's bleeding until I'm out of here." Sasuke says to himself. He strokes her face, smirking. He pulls up his collar of his black leather jacket to shield his bleeding neck from the nurses and he puts his hands his pocket to cover up the blood on left hand. Walking out of the room he bumps into Shizune and Sakura's grandmother, the head of the hospital, Tsunade.

"What in the hell was all that noise Sasuke? Is Sakura ok?" Shizune asks him hurriedly.

"Shizune, it's ok, she's fine, and she was just remembering the things from the crash. Trust me." Sasuke lies, with an honest look on his face. Little does he know, Tsunade sees right through his lie. She has encountered too many snakes in her life to believe Sasuke right off the back; also, his past choices have caused her to be skeptic of him.

"Get out of my hospital, Uchiha." She calls him by his last name. He frowns.

"Tsunade-hime, I thought we were better than that," He begins to walk past her.

"This isn't how your little brother would want you to be treating other people, now is it?" He smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh, Uchiha?" Tsunade said, her voice rising. For the first time in all the years she was by Tsunade's side, Shizune keeps quiet. Looking to the floor she holds her tongue, and lets the Uchiha boy and her teacher settle this, one on one.

"I think I'm Uchiha Sasu-" He didn't get a chance to finish his smug remark because he was now on the floor from one of Tsunade's punches. She may look womanly, but she fights like an army of 100 men. Similar to her granddaughter's face, she was now very pale.

"Get out of my hospital, before I send you to the grave." Tsunade said coldly, and everyone that knew Tsunade, knew that her words rang true.

Blood was now dripping down the side of his mouth.

She wasn't positive on whether or not she broke his jaw, but it did seem pretty damn close. The veins in her hand where throbbing, and her hand was now red from the impact. Sasuke was caught off-guard with that punch, but he proceeded to raise from the marble floor.

"Fine, you'll die too. Along with all these other fuckers trying to keep her from me." He began to walk away.

"Uchiha, what are you talking about?" Shizune demands, while trying to tend to Tsunade's hand.

Sasuke continues to walk away.

"Uchiha!"

He's gone.

"Shizune," Comes Tsunade's tired voice. "Go check on Sakura, and don't leave her alone for a second. I'm going to go . . . place a call."

Shizune nods and leaves Tsunade's side to tend to Sakura. Tsunade rushes to her office. She runs to her phone and begins to dial the numbers, despite her throbbing hand.

"Jiraiya, your ass better answer."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"So, I take it you like being fucking tortured?" Hidan's voice came. Dosu grunted in pain. He was pinned against the wall with both of his feet pinned to the wall with knives, as well as his hands. Obviously Hidan's religion's ritual had come into play.

"F-Feh. . ." Dosu grunted out. "Y-You think this phases m-" He is cut off by a stab near his shoulder blade. He screams in pain.

Hidan smirks.

"I'm pretty sure it does." He takes the black staff like spear out of Dosu's shoulder. He smirked evilly and licked the blood off the spear.

Dosu drops his head. "Ok," He breathes. He coughs up some blood and it lands on the hard-wood floor with a splat sound. "As far as your girlfriend, they told me nothing about her," He lifts his head.

"But as we speak your leader is being attacked."

Hidan begins to chuckle.

"You really think I believe you don't know about her?" He begins to laugh maniacally. "And you really think a give a hot fuck about my 'leader'?"

Dosu's eyes widen.

"But I don't know anything about your girlfriend! I swear to Kami that I-" He is cut off once again by another strike in his shoulder. He screams in pain.

"Well who the fuck does?" Hidan yells angrily.

"Master Uchiha." Dosu says, breathless from his screams. Hidan turns away and seethes.

"Fuck. . . that annoying ass little worm again." Hidan mumbles. He turns to look at Dosu with his fuchsia colored eyes. He smirked lightly and aimed the spear at his heart.

"Wait !" Dosu yells.

"We both knew it was going this way, so have some fucking pride before you die." He said. He rammed the long spear into Dosu's heart, taking his life instantly. Blood leaks from Dosu's lifeless corpse.

Hidan looks at his spear and runs his tongue over the blood on it. It leaves an unsatisfying look on his face.

"Now I have to clean all of this bullshit up." He begins to remove the knives from Dosu's body. After he finishes, he slings his form over his shoulder and carries him to the bathroom. He drops his body in the marble bathtub.

"My place is going to fuckin' stink when I get back." He sighs angrily and closes the door to the bathroom tight. 

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

" Damn . . ." A white haired man eyes Sakura. He runs his hands through the wild, natural white locks. "He did a number on her." He eyes her frail, almost colorless face. Her eyes were closed.

"Hai . . ." Tsunade agreed. She grit her teeth and punched a wall, soon to yell out in pain. The man came over to her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Jiriaya, I'm fine. . ." She says quietly. Jiraiya shakes his head.

"No, you're not. You need some rest." For the first time the normally head strong, independent Tsunade agreed.

"I'll take her."

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya for that statement.

"What?" She asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"Uchiha still thinks she's at the hospital right?"

Tsunade nods.

"Then I'll take her back to my place. Just to be safe."

Tsunade just nodded and turned away, to look at her granddaughter.

_I will kill that bastard. _

_**x-x-x-x-x-x **_

_**YATTAAA ! CHAA CHAA, MAAA ,MAAAA , I'm BACK : )**_

_**It's been a long while, and I'm so sorry guys. GOMENASAI , forgive me. . . please. . . x_x **_

_**Elchhh , butt ( Ha, butt) PLEASE review, hope you haven't given up on me : )**_

_**Ps- I think my writing has gotten better : ) **_


	6. Ch 6 !

I wake up in a daze. My vision is heavily blurred.

"Fuck…" A whisper only comes out of my chapped lips. I lick them to restore at least a bit of moisture to them. I turn my head to the side, and I spot a glass, filled with water. Condensed droplets run to the bottom of the cup. I reach my arm out but wince. I feel so weak.

My eyes start to burn. I lift up from the bed, quite painfully I might add, and I grab the cup of water. I use my fingers to widen my eyes, pouring little drops of water into them. I put my finger on the highest point of my eyeballs and pick small colored contact lenses out of them. I look at the dark green contacts in my hand. I set them on the light tan wooden nightstand.

I sit up and lean against the cold headboard of the bed. I notice that I'm no longer in my hospital gown, or in the hospital for that matter.

"Where the hell…" I was soon cut off by the doorknob turning. I wrench my body up from the bed, my limbs screaming in protest as I make my way toward the door. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming. By the time the door was halfway open rammed my pained shoulder into it and let out a silent scream. The door slammed shut.

"Shit !" I scream out in pain. Two familiar voices call my name.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

I recognize the voices immediately and ease off of the door. The door flies open, and slams against the wall behind it. The noise is supremely loud.

My vision blurs again. I see a person with messy blonde hair, and another with long messy white hair.

"Naruto… Jiraiya." I say, swaying slightly trying to keep my balance. Naruto runs over to me and holds me tightly in his arms. I grab on to Naruto's arm for support, but more than anything, comfort. I nuzzle into the bend of his arm.

"Sakura… you need to get back in bed." I turn to Jiraiya.

"Why am I here?" I am straight to the point. I close my eyes and nuzzle even more into Naruto's arm. He pulls me closer to his chest, stroking my pink hair.

"I insisted you be brought here, where Sasuke wouldn't find you." He says.

"I'm not afraid of him; you should have let me fight him." I break from Naruto's embrace.

"Sakura-chan, you were unconscious! How do you think you were going to fight him then?" He yells at me. I cross my arms and sit down on the bed.

"I would have found a way…" I answer. Jiraiya shakes his head.

"You're just like your father…" My head shoots up at this comment.

"So?" I say, scowling at him. He shakes his head and turns his eyes toward

the nightstand.

"What's this?" He walks over to my discarded contacts. "You wear contacts?"

I nod.

"Sakura-chan… you have 20/20 vision though." Naruto chimes in.

"Those contacts make my eyes a few shades darker. I prefer a dark emerald rather than my usual bright emerald." I look toward the contacts.

"Those were special made, so I guess I'm stuck with bright emerald for now."

"You and your brother are so weird." Naruto says, scooping me off my feet. I begin to protest but I'm so tired. Naruto places me back in the bed. It's still warm. I look up at the ceiling.

"Where's my brother?"

Naruto and Jiraiya share a glance and shrug their shoulders.

"What do you fucking mean you _**don't know**_ where he is? "

_***Pein P.O.V***_

"What do you fucking mean you _**don't know**_ where she is? " I roar at the receptionist. She cowers and starts to stutter. I hate when people stutter.

"You're no help at all." I seethe through my clenched teeth. I begin to walk through the double doors to the rooms of the hospital. I walk to the elevator soon to see it closing.

"Hey! Hold the door!" I yell. Thankfully, the person inside held the door. I run to catch the door and press the button without looking to the person.

"Pein?"

I look to the person beside me.

"Konan?"

I look at her. She embraces me in a tight hug. I'm surprised by this. I awkwardly stretch my arms out and wrap them around her waist. I burry my head in the crook of her neck.

"Pein…" Her voice emits from her mouth as soft as silk. She's the only comfort I find right now.

Why are you here?" I say, raising my head from her shoulder.

"I'm here visiting my brother…" She says. She continues when I raise my eyebrow. "You remember Sai right?"

I lower my head and look her in her eyes.

"Sakura..." I say quietly, barely above a whisper. Now realizing how hoarse my voice sounds, I turn away and cough to clear my throat.

"Sakura ?"

I nod.

"Is she hurt ? What happened ? " She says, her voice trembling. I put my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Calm."

She takes a deep breath.

"Okay, where is she?" Her tone now soft and worried. Konan has always cared for my little sister as she was her own.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

As soon as I finish the statement the elevator doors open slowly, revealing a dark haired woman in a clad white nurse uniform.

"Shizune?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Pein, Your grandmother has been trying to reach you for the longest." She says while Konan and I exit the elevator. "Where's your phone?"

I feel around in my jacket and pants pockets. I've must've forgotten it at home.

"I don't have it on me."

"Figures..." She grabs me by my arm and I decide to give in and walk with her, but before I can walk a hand grabs mines.

"I'm coming with you..."

I sigh. "It can't be helped."

We head down the bright white hallway, our feet tapping with accordance of our steps, each of us have the same thing on our mind.

_***Hidan P.O.V* **_

"Sakura..."

She's the only thing on my mind right this moment. The only thing I really care about.

I whiz down the street on my motorcycle, going between cars on the traffic bound street, earning a few foul shouts from drivers.

"Fuck off !" I yell back at them, revving my engine to go even faster. I can tell I am way over the speed limit, but it's not like I give a fuck. I run a stoplight and stopped four lanes of cars in their tracks.

I smirk.

Jashin-sama would be so proud.

I frown again. I don't know where to place my mood right now. Whether I should be ecstatic that I'm causing chaos, angry because I am out of the loop and have absolutely no idea what's going on, sad because my girlfriend might be hospitalized, or worse.

I slow my bike down. I notice that no cars are heading down this way. I am very curious as to why. I slow my bike to a stop and look behind and toward me.

The road is totally deserted. No cars, no bikes, no trucks, not even a damn animal. Nothing...

I hear a gunshot go off, not toward me, but toward the air. I look to the other side of the two lane road, to the woods. A figure comes from the woods, two figures coming out behind him. I notice the first figure was Sasuke. I scowl.

"Is that him?" A voice says. The man has messy, neck length white hair. He couldn't be any more than 17 years old. I look at him as sticks his hands in his baggy white shorts. Seriously, this guy was way to skinny and pale to be of a threat to me.

Sasuke doesn't remove his eyes from me as he and answers the other guy with a simple 'hn'.

I look at the other guy. He's quiet but he's as about as big as Kisame. He's fucking huge. Like, I kid you not. He's a fucking bear times three. He has blazing orange hair which reminds me of Pein. He's big and bulky and looks like he might turn green and start screaming incoherent words at me. Fucking Hulk.

I look toward Sasuke.

"Where is she?"

He smirks at me.

"Fuck you! Don't just stand there and smirk like a fag!" I get off my bike without putting the break on. It falls to the ground, making a loud crashing sound, echoed softly by the deserted area. At this point I don't care.

"I don't know who 'she' is... do you mind being a bit more specific?" He says. He's toying with me. This little worm...

"What the fuck? Who the fuck else would I be talking about?" I yell at him.

"I don't know, the person you succeeded in breaking Sakura's heart with." He says, very brazenly.

I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Karin. Come over here for a moment." My eyes widened.

"You're the same whore from the other night!" I point a finger at the red head. She smirks.

"You weren't calling me a whore when you were practically begging to get in my panties."

"I tried to fuck you? Oh, Jashin-sama..." I immediately begin to mentally punch myself. She smiles. It's not attractive in the least bit.

"Yes you did. And your girlfriend didn't know who to turn to for comfort... so she talked to me."

"What?"

"One thing lead to another-"

"Fucking bastard..."

"Let's just hope she's not pregnant."

"Shut the fuck up !"

My mind is starting to break and tumble over. I'm on edge right fucking now.

"I'm sorry I can treat her better... it's not my fault I'm more than a man then you'll ever be." He says smugly. I begin to steam. I can already feel myself turning red. My blood is almost literally boiling.

"How 'bout I chop off your fucking dick? Then I dare you to say you're more of a man than me!"

I charge toward him with absolutely no plan in mind. I reach in my jacket pocket and pull out my favorite gun. The silver revolver glints in the sun.

It blinds me a bit, but it's not like I'm not used to it. Sasuke barely flinches as the barrel of the gun taps against his forehead. He merely smirks, which pisses me off even more.

I begin to pull the trigger, but something stops me. I feel someone's looking at me. Staring.. intently. I feel a strong gust of wind. Blazing reddish-orange hair traveling with it.

"Jūgo." Sasuke says.

I feel this Jūgo person behind me, now looking at the back of my head.

"Finish him."

I remove the gun from Sasuke's forehead and turn around soon to almost to be met with a fist in my face. I bend over backwards to dodge the punch, not at all swiftly I might add. As soon as I try to recover I am soon swept from under my feet, causing me to fall on my back.

"Shit..!" I grunt. The ground is already hot as fuck, considering what time of year this is. I do a quick kick-flip to get off of the ground. Landing on my feet I begin to circle quickly around Jūgo, aiming toward his temple. Before I get the chance to shoot, he kicks me square in my jaw. I fly back a few feet.

"Fucking Jashin-sama! Bitch!" A string of curse words, along with some blood pours from my mouth. I rub my jaw and spit out blood in front of Jūgo's feet. I'm clearly out matched, and I don't think anyone is coming to the rescue. I see that me, Jūgo and my motorcycle are the only things out here right now. Sasuke, Karin, and the other fag disappeared.

"Ah, fuck..."

What in the hot fuck did I get myself into?

_***Sasuke POV* **_

"I don't know why I want her. But I need to have her. She's gorgeous." I can feel the jealousy emitting off of Karin's body. I don't even have to look at her to tell. We're driving in a black Escalade, nothing extravagant, just something that won't get us noticed quickly.

"Is the broad that pretty?" Suigetsu asked. I scowl at him. I grab him by his neck and choke him.

"Don't, ever," I choke him even harder. "Ever, in your life, call her that again."

"L-look, chill.." He managed to choke out.

"Get out." I let him go. He breathes in hard, like he's never tasted air before.

"Both of you. Out!" My temper begins to rise. I signal the driver to pull over. Both of them exit the car the moment it stops. Once I hear the doors close, I lean back into the seat, breathing deeply.

"I'm going to have her."


End file.
